Dead in the Rain Karakuridouji Ultimo Pokémon Crossover
by FaustyIX
Summary: Vice was walking down the street when someone ran into him. (That being Absol from Pokémon in human form!) What happens when they decide to fight it out? Rated for language and violence! Don't like, don't read! ONESHOT


**Author's Note:** _Kay, so this was actually a roleplay over Facebook between my friend and I, on my Vice UltimateEvil Karakuri Doji account and their Ryou Trip Bakura account. However, they were roleplaying as a female, human version of Absol from Pokémon. I only wrote the Vice parts, all the Absol parts were done by Ryou. Some words and grammar have been edited to make it flow better. Enjoy! ^-^_

Vice was walking around in Farmless City, disguised in his human form, which really didn't look all that different from his usual appearance. He entered the busy street from the back alley, looking around. There was no one of interest around, not one! Not even his subordinates were present. He chuckled; he'd just have to make his own fun. And when that happened, there was usually a large collateral damage.

At the same time, Absol was walking around with her head phones on listening to her music while dancing and singing. She was listening to Lemonade Mouth smiling. She didn't notice anything until she hit something, or rather someone. She shook her head after stumbling backwards looking at him.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" growled Vice, annoyance flashing across his face as he was forced to take a few steps back. Who the hell was this chick? The dark-haired Doji glare at her, he'd make her pay for running into him. Even if she had no clue who he was or what he was capable of, he was going to make her pay.

She blinked at him then tilted her head before moving a headphone off her ear, the music that was playing blasting still. "Excuse me what was that? I couldn't hear your bitching."

Vice growled again, annoyed and furious. This girl knew how to push his buttons, and that wasn't a good thing. Well, for anyone but him anyways. "I said watch where the fuck you walk!"

Absol licked her lips looking at this male with her piercing red eyes. "You're cute, plus it's hard to dance and keep an eye on where I'm going when I'm in the zone." she said.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself," he grumbled in annoyance, his sharp gaze never faltering. "Why the hell were you dancing in the street? It's hard to do a flash mob when there's only one little fucker doing the dancing."

She crossed her arms and shrugged. "It's called getting into the music. There are others that dance too, plus if you have a problem with it, you can kiss my ass!" She said with a huff

"What if don't want to kiss your whiny little ass?" he raised an eyebrow. If it was an argument that this chick wanted, that's what she was going to get. "Speaking of your ass, why don't you move it along before I pummel you into the ground?"

She looked at him with her eye brow raised. "Well, buddy, I'd like to see you try and do it!" She snapped with a growl. "I highly doubt that you could."

Vice chuckled, a malicious grin appearing on his face. "I accept your challenge, though I doubt you'll survive more than a few minutes." This girl had no idea what she was in for, challenging him, the Ultimate Evil.

She smirked. "Well, how about it? A little fight, no killing each other... If you can handle that rule. Also, we stay in our human forms."

"No killing? Oh that's no fun." Vice raised an eyebrow. "And that makes you think that I have another form?"

"Your eyes." She said walking off. "You wanna fight let's get started! Plus, I said nothing about killing these humans." She smirked

"My eyes? Explain to me how the hell my eyes say anything!" he demanded. "We're not starting anything till you do!"

"Your eyes don't say human to me. I can tell that there is another form inside you."

"That makes no fucking sense" he said blatantly

"And your use of fabulous words. No human cusses like you."

"That's not true." he muttered. "I hear people swear the shit out of stuff for no reason."

"That's because humans are idiots." She shrugged. "Anyways, I thought you were going to fight me. Or are you going to chicken out?"

"I'm not chickening out!" he growled, glaring at the girl in front of him.

"Then fight me!" she yelled, glaring back.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you!"

She smirked and cracked her neck. "I can move faster than you think honey."

"Yeah, I don't give a fuck," he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he leaned back cockily.

She crossed her arms and sighed. "What are we going to do, mind fuck each other?"

"I think we were at the part where I break all the rules," he chuckled, smirking.

She growled. "You can't handle fighting as a human, huh?"

"Now, who said it was _that_ rule I was going to break?" he questioned out of annoyance.

"Well, there are only two. No turning and no killing each other if you remember."

Vice smirked, implying that one of those two rules was going to be broken, and it wasn't the former.

She growled. "Well, looks like I might die today. Not like I have anything to live for."

"That's the spirit!" chuckled Vice.

She growled again. "Then let's start this fight. Whoever is the last one standing wins, but if we both are still standing, then we never speak again!"

Vice shrugged, "We'll see about that."

Absol stood there. "If you expect me to go first, then you are mistaken."

Vice chuckled, "Well I don't feel like closing the distance between your body and my knee right now."

"We both attack then. Does that suit you?"

"I don't give a fuck."

She growled and used her quick attack running towards him

Vice ran towards her with inhuman speed. "Aaaaaaaah!" he roared.

She ran faster and formed her hands into a ball using shadow ball. "Aaaaaah!"  
Vice twisted his body to the left, attempting to dodge the oncoming attack as his foot was lifted up in the air, coming at the girl's face.

She dodged the kick and growled. She threw her head phones onto the ground and this scythe-like visor came out the side of her head. She looked around, cursing. "Dammit"

Vice glanced at the visor protruding from her head, chuckling. "Whatever happened to staying in our human forms?" He raised an eyebrow; surely she meant that they stay 'human' completely. Not that he was really planning to, things had to remain interesting.

"It only disappears when I put something on. It reappears when I take something off." she explained with a huff as she glanced up at the sky. "It's going to rain soon."

"Mm" He crossed his arms. This was becoming tedious already. "So what if it rains?"

"It means we'll have to fight wet." she said running at him

"Like I give a fuck about that" Vice rolled his eyes, sprinting towards his opponent. He smirked, pretending to slip and slid into her legs.

She blinked and fell on her face and growled. "Son of a bitch!" She stood up, glaring at the other.

Vice chuckled deviously, smirking as he stood up himself. "What's wrong? I'm following the rules" he chimed sadistically.

"For now." she growled, running towards him, jumping into the air. She then used shadow ball again

Vice jumped to the side, doing a handspring. The shadow ball narrowly missed him, though it did dirty up his clothing.

She landed and growled, using quick attack now.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to dodge this one, Vice braced himself crossing his arms in front of him and lowering his centre of balance.

Absol smashed him into a wall breaking through it. She growled and sat on his stomach glaring at him. "Well, looky here."

Vice smirked; being smashed through a wall was really nothing. "What?" He raised an eyebrow.

She smirked and licked his cheek then looked around at people looking. Absol looked down at him and then stood jumping on his chest. "Whatcha gonna do now?"

Vice glared at the girl as she licked his cheek. Just who the fuck did she think she was? He growled at her when she jumped on his chest, grabbing her ankle and throwing her off, a good three to four feet away from him. "I'm going to do THAT" he spat.

Absol landed hard on her back as it began to rain. She stood up, growling and pulling out her blade from her boot. "Well, let's get a little more serious." she snapped using quick attack

Vice rolled to his right, pushing himself up in a standing position. He was going to win, he knew and he wouldn't allow himself to do otherwise. The last thing he needed was K's bitchiness over how he 'got broken' again. He scowled thinking of his 'master' as he charged at the girl, going to knee her in the stomach.

Absol growled and jumped over him and slashed his back twice. "You think I'll let you win this easily?!" she spat at him. "Well, think again"

"You think that knife of yours is going to do anything to tip the odds in your favour?" Vice glanced over his shoulder, grinning maliciously. "The blades a little dull"

She looked at it then at him. "It's always sharp, but..." she trailed off, putting it away. "Well, let's get serious shall we?" she asked running to him, but stopped thinking of something

"It is? I would have never guessed." He turned around, facing her. "What is it? Realize you can't win?" he chuckled, raising an eyebrow as she stopped advancing towards him.

"L-Looks like I'll b-be changing the rule... about staying human." She groaned, holding her stomach.

"You can't control it?" he asked, crossing his arms behind his head. "If you change, I'm changing too. This is already boring enough"

She growled and ran at him again, grabbing his face. "It's a clever distraction isn't it?" she growled.

He punched her forcefully in the stomach, glaring. "Distraction from what?"

Absol gripped his face tighter with one hand and held her stomach with the other. "Son of a bitch." She growled kicking him in hard in between the legs.

"The fuck you trying to do?" he growled, grasping her wrists tightly, trying to pull her away from his face.

She blinked then glared at him, kicking him in the face. "You are nothing! Why don't you just have one friend?"

"I don't need any fucking friends" he growled, back handing her. "Why the hell would I even want friends?" Vice kicked her in the stomach.

She fell holding her stomach and coughed. "Because, you might want an alliance. If you keep hating then you..." She coughed again. "Will never get what you want." She said standing holding her stomach

"I have my subordinates" he grinned. "There's no need for friendship, they follow me out of fear." Vice laughed maniacally. "Friendship is such a weak ideal."

Absol panted getting a tiny bit tired. "Lucky you. Try having nothing. Try having people call you a monstrous freak." she growled, forcing herself to stand up again.

"I'm guessing you're talking from experience" chuckled Vice, walking towards her. "Let's see, I don't give a fuck about your past. To me you're just some worthless nobody who doesn't know our place in this world. You will die today," he smirked as he continued, "And not one person will care." He brought his foot down on her shoulder, smashing her head into the ground with his hand. "You're just a weak little thing, aren't you?"

She fell, cringing as she looked up at him. "I'll always try and fight regardless of my strength. I know you can care less because you never had anyone there for you besides you little fucking slaves." she huffed.

He stomped on her head repeatedly. "You don't know a fucking thing about me so stop talking like you're the goddamn creator of this world" he growled, kicking her away.

She coughed and then stood up looking over to her opponent. "You think I don't know the pain you are feeling? I can tell you are in pain... Deny it all you want." she snapped, coughing blood.

"Me? In pain? I think you need to get your facts straight!" He laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You ass, thinking that hate is all that there is in this world because that is all you can feel. Trust me. There are other feelings there." She said walking off. "We are both standing... So it's a draw."

"Anger, hate, all those 'evil' emotions," grinned Vice, "Those are all that I can feel." He chuckled, "Don't think I'm going to just walk away. You started something and I'm going to make sure you see it to the end."

Absol leaned against the wall as it rained harder. She fell to the ground looking up at the sky with tears rolling down her face. "Why must this happen to me?" She asked herself before looking down with blood and tears running down her face.

"Because you're a fuck up" commented Vice, standing in front of her with his hands on his hips. "You're a freak to society, a nuisance, dead weight." He slammed his foot into her chest, pushing against her ribs. "And you're about to die"

She fell and coughed. "Go ahead, like I care. It's not like I have anything to live for." she said looking up at him. "Do what you want. I can care less. I knew you wouldn't give up on trying to kill me." She coughed

Vice grinned; "With pleasure" His left arm reverted to its gauntlet as he lifted it up. "No final words? No begging for mercy" he chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I say anything as final words?" She closed her eyes and turned into her Pokémon form looking up at him. "I rather die in my true form." She closed her eyes tightly waiting for him to finish the job

"Suit yourself" chuckled Vice as he brought down the gauntlet on his prey, wiping her from existence. He chuckled, watching the blood spray everywhere. "So pitiful" he said, his arm turning back into its human form. He walked away, licking the blood off his fingers. The Doji chuckled, "And I didn't even know her name."

**Author's Note:** _Well, there you go! I hope I got all the mistakes out, grammar-wise and everything. Hopefully everything flows smoothly too! So, the part where Absol cans Vice, well my thinking is that even though he is in a human form he is still a robot and he doesn't have, well you know private parts, thus the 'canning' did not affect him whatsoever! I feel that the characters, or at least Vice since I don't really know much about Absol (I just caught a bunch of them while playing Pokémon), are in character! Please review, I wish to grow as a writer!_


End file.
